1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for connecting panels, such as panels of wall modules, partitions, and modular walls.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Office space can be relatively expensive due to the basic costs of the location and size of the office space. In addition to these costs, an organization may incur further expense configuring the office space in a desirable layout. An organization might purchase or rent a large open space in a building, and then subdivide or partition the open space into various offices, conference rooms, or cubicles. Rather than having to find new office space and move as an organization's needs change, it is often desirable to reconfigure the existing office space. Many organizations address their configuration and reconfiguration needs by dividing large, open office spaces into individual spaces or work areas using modular walls and partitions.
In particular, at least one advantage of modular walls is that they are relatively easy to configure. In addition, modular walls can be less expensive to set up and can allow for reconfiguration more easily than more permanently constructed office dividers. For example, a set of offices and a conference area can be carved out of a larger space in a relatively short period of time with the use of modular walls. If office space needs change, the organization can readily reconfigure the space.
In general, modular walls and partitions typically include a series of individual wall modules (and/or panels). The individual wall modules are typically free-standing or rigidly attached to one or more support structures. In addition, the wall modules are typically designed to provide a wide variety of potential configurations. In particular, a manufacturer or assembler can usually align and join the various wall modules together in almost any particular design. These designs can include anything from large conference spaces to individual offices.
As such, wall modules, panels, and/or partitions may include various components and hardware that may allow an assembler to connect such wall modules, panels, and partitions together. In some instances, connection components or hardware can be expensive, bulky, difficult to assemble, or unsightly. Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in modular walls and partitions that can be addressed.